


The Reality of Working for a Moron

by DarthAmelie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom!Kylo, M/M, Piss kink, Sub!Hux, Urine, Watersports, no sex kink only, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAmelie/pseuds/DarthAmelie
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren calls Hux to his private chambers and Hux doesn't like it. Post-TLJ.





	The Reality of Working for a Moron

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. I'm just a tipsy Slav woman (=non-native speaker) publishing it after drinking beer, without any beta reader (because I'm lazy). Also, this is non-con (not violent, but still). If you want to do it at home, always ask your partner for their consent ;)

Hux waited in front of the door to the new Supreme Leader's private chamber and just stared at the red display in front of his eyes, hoping it would turn to green soon. He was ordered to come, for an unknown reason, maybe because Ren was just in a mood for annoying him, as usual. He liked to do that and it was easier to babysit a ten-year-old cadet than that man, who didn't realize that the ship had well functioning, holo communicators that streamed the vision in color, which was a new invention appreciated by everyone, who used that. But of course, Kylo Ren always needed help with everything and he didn't know how to make calls. At that point Hux came to a conclusion that the whole Force thing was a religious sect that friend people's brains and forced them to act unreasonable. Even if they had their powers, it could be used more efficiently instead of acting like they travelled through time and didn't realize what technology was.

Eventually, the door opened and his most hated boss appeared in it. He looked like a mess as usual, it was so much better when he wore his mask, because at least he made an impression of someone scary, not a kid, who took too much time to style his long hair.  
"General, come in." Ren's voice didn't sound scary, but it was only one of his random moods. Five seconds later he could start to cry, or destroy the whole ship. It wasn't a good idea to say "no", so the ginger man went in... and the room he just entered could be cleaner, but Ren obviously learned how to call the droids to handle his mess, because when he saw it on the cameras before, it was much worse.  
"I can hear your thoughts, general." Hux heard a weird voice in his head. The Force tricks annoyed him so much.

"There is something called privacy." Hux said. At least he did that properly, like every human being.  
"That's funny for you to say, because you obviously enjoy observing me through the cameras. Did you assume I wouldn't figure it out?" Ren replied, amused. As if he didn't care about it, at all.  
"The First Order is an organisation focused on the discipline. Everyone has to be controlled to give a good example to each man. You have to improve your cleanliness, Supreme Leader." The general stood at attention and tried his best not to show his inferiority, even if he was aware that compared to that asshole he didn't matter anymore.  
"That is very true. The discipline is very important, so..." Ren came closer to him and placed his hands on the Hux's shoulders, then pushed them down "get on your knees and do what I say."  
"You're so predictable for a non-heterosexual man, Ren." Hux didn't have a choice and just knelt on his knees, already thinking of his revenge. That was the least he could do, because someone like Kylo was able to force him to do anything with his powers... and he wanted a blowjob. Most men craved such ordinary pleasures. Hux just knew how to please someone to stay safe, he was taught by his father. Do what the man wants, then everything is fine.

Kylo Ren just smirked and took out his dick. It wasn't even large, in the soft state it looked small, maybe he was average if he was a grower, but at that moment he just shoved his limp organ into Hux's mouth.  
"Wrap your mouth tightly around it, unless you want to get your face dirty. I don't care where it lands, you will lick it off the floor if it gets dirty." The other man warned, but something was off. He didn't ask to be sucked and he didn't stroke himself to get hard. Instead, warm liquid filled Hux's throat immediately... and it didn't taste like cum, in fact it tasted horrible and he just moved away to spit it up.

But Ren continued to piss on his face and didn't stop until he was done. Then, he just pushed his penis in the general's face with a smirk.  
"I told you to be careful. Now you're going to lick it clean. Both my dick and the floor. It's an order, general." He sounded amused, just like a child, who was given new, shiny, expensive toys to play with. Immature brat.  
"I did not work hard to get where I am to become a sex slave." Hux hissed through his teeth and glared towards Ren with so much hate that it would obviously created a deadly Force wave if only the man could use it.  
"Too bad. Now I am your boss and you'll do as I say. You won't get fired if you don't obey, of course, but you'll die." The invisible grip on Hux's throat assured him that the childish brat was serious about that. It was scary not to do what he said. His father was at least a human, he had many weaknesses, but Ren was much worse, because there was no way he could defeat that manbaby... and his thoughts weren't even safe.  
"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux hissed through his teeth and licked the tip clean. Whe he was done, he moved towards the floor. The heavy boot placed on his neck was a reminder of who was in charge there. But as long as he was obedient, his face wasn't pushed into the pool of the disgusting liquid he was forced to drink from it... and who knows what was there before, because Ren didn't take off his shoes and it seemed he combed his long hair in the room, he also ate and drank there, not in the canteen. Hux fought his urge to puke, because he was afraid he would have to clean it all, as well... so he just thought of something else, a nicer moment.

Speaking publicly to his men. The explosion of the Hosnian System. Being praised by Supreme Leader Snoke. Being the brilliant military scientist. Showing the enemies who was the real power behind of the First Order. It was him, not Kylo Ren.

"Just stop it already and get out." The unpleasant, familiar voice suddenly pulled his mind out of the fantasy land. Hux hated it, the reality. It was his destiny to be the leader, not some asshole with stupid powers, who was just lucky to be born like that. He did nothing, completely nothing...  
"Move faster, or I'll show you what that asshole with stupid powers is really capable of doing. If you don't change your attitude soon, I'll make you suffer. I am the grandson of Darth Vader, I was born to rule, so don't flatter yourself too much. I will keep showing you your place until you learn." Ren's face didn't even seem angry, he just... looked like a big nerd, as usual. That was the worst. It was possible to notice when he got emotional, but the scale of his reaction was really hard to predict... and at that point Hux was done enduring all that humiliation, so he quickly got up and left the room, trying not to act too weak, even if he was in the mood to scream and... just scream.

He went to the nearest bathroom, cleaned his face and the few drops of piss that landed on his uniform to get rid of the smell, then pretended everything was fine, but his inner anger kept telling him that there had to be a way, that Kylo Ren had a weakness, or Force users had one in general.

After hours of searching through the holonet he found out about a very interesting animal. Its name was an ysalamir.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome, I don't bite (unless someone asks me to ;))


End file.
